Genderbend high!
by The Demoness6
Summary: Chosen royalty of each species (including fionna and cake) have been transformed into human-like 16 year olds after a magic beam zaps them as the final strike of a war. The rest of the people of Aaa are dead. The Cosmic Owl commands that the new citizens must attend a special high school where the teacher will be the owls cosmic friend. Fi and the others will now face high school.
1. Chapter 1

The land of Aaa rejoices as the war is finally over, and the rebel Martians retreat to their home planet. Suddenly, though, as to get the last laugh, they send out a beam turning every princess and prince into a teenager. the rest of the citizens of the world have died. The Cosmic Owl fears for his people. Suddenly he gets an idea...

Fionna stretches, waking up for the morning. She feels very odd, however. She looks at herself and sees that there is something very different with her body. She runs to the mirror and sees she looks older somehow. She looks in the bathroom mirror only to see she has fuller lips, bigger breasts, a curvier and thiner waist, thinner thighs and has grown four inches.

"cake!" she yells.

cake comes in with a curvy teenage body and screams at Fi's new appearance. Fionna returns the gesture and notices that not only has cake's body and face changed, she now has a short curly brown hair. Her fur has turned to dark brown skin and she has the same traits as fionna, besides the furry tail. They stare at themes elves in the mirror in shock.

"fionna, how can you deal with this skin stuff? You bust be freezing"

"that is why clothes were invented. Not as you previously though where they were created to make you look good." Giggles fionna

"baby, everything I KNOW is a lie!" She sobs.

Soon they hear a knock on the door. a letter addressed to them floats through a slit in the doorframe. They unfold the paper and read it.

_dear Fionna and Cake,_

_the war between Aaa and mars has ended, but not without a price. The martians have sent a magical beam that as turned a chosen person from each species into a teenager. the others besides you two have been royalty, but considering you are the last of each of your kind, you have been chosen as well. The other citizens have died. You will also all have similar body's to humans. If you had fur, it will become skin, and your bodies will look like human teenage bodies. You will still keep some traits rich as powers and extra limbs like tails and wings. You must all wear correct clothing for humans if you are changed this drastically from your normal form where you used to not need clothes. You are now sixteen and must attend the Aaa high school of species representatives (or the AHSSR) My closest cosmic friends will be your teachers there. Here is a list of the surviving representatives:_

_princess cumilanimba cloud- cloud_

_prince gordon Gumball- candy_

_Princess fionna- human_

_Princess Cake- magic cat_

_princess Sara ice- ice_

_ prince Marshall lee- vampire/demon_

_prince spark flame- fire_

_prince brad lumps- lumpy space people_

_prince Monochromocorn- chromocorns_

_..._

_sincere regards-_

_Cosmic Owl_

the girls quit reading after that. all the people they know are alive, including the ice queen- well, now princess. They will start school with them to learn glob knows what.

cake decides she must find herself some clothes so she picks through fionna's closet.

fi looks at the letter some more and sees that on the back it says

_P.S. we have a cosmic weaver coming around to provide you with new fabric for making clothes._

no sooner than she had read it did someone knock at the door. She opened it to see a pile of fabric fit to last fionna and cake ten lifetimes! She gathers it up and heads inside.


	2. Chapter 2

I rise from my bed which now has newer and more comfortable sheets. Over the weekend we had even decided to sew a large pillowy mattress for cake. we had stuffed it with feathers and scraps of fabric. She created for herself light purple sheets and a large zebra print comforter. She also had a matching pillow. cake wakes up and stretches. she still has her pointy cat teeth so she exposes them when she yawns. The two girls get out of bed in their nightgowns and I begin to pick out my outfit.

i begin with a white tank top and a blue shirt. It has long sleeves that I had curled up to my elbows. i then get my blue skirt that comes down to my Mid thigh and some Mary janes over my thigh high socks. i loop a needed leather purse around my shoulder and go to check on cake. She is wearing a lilac tank top with one of those black jean jackets that only go down to your ribs. She has a purple skirt on with pantyhose underneath top is off she has some purple stilettos and a cute little gold purse. She rushes toward the door to get her new backpack. It is just like mine but it is purple and pink rather than two different shades of green.

we then set off to school. We walk toward the coordinates stated in the letter. I had gone to madam goose's shop to buy a notebook, some pencils, some colored pencils, and a sketch pad. This light load was stuffed inside my backpack and it made me feel as if I could fly. I was so used to carrying heavy swords, I felt free as a bird. My pep soon died down as I noticed how empty the world was. Soon I set that thought aside, wondering what sort of classes we would be in. What if there was a fighting class! I was so excited!

A large brick building emerges over the horizon. I see some friends filing in. Off in the distance I see an umbrella and scurry over excitedly to my black haired friend. He looks only slightly younger. he used to look about eighteen but he had always looked a little young for his age. He walks toward the building with a scowl on his face.

"What is the big problem?" I ask, genuinely confused and maybe even a little appalled that he could NOT enjoy high school.

"high school sucks and my mom is still alive" he states plainly.

"yeah, you hate your mom." I say. "But how does high school suck? It sounds sooo fun!" I was ecstatic!

"you just wait and see."

Ugh, please don't be that mopey guy who doesn't hang out with anyone and is... What did they call them in those romance novels? Oh yeah! It was emo... Or was it goth... Meh, I'll go with both, all I know is that this is gonna be MATHMATICAL!"

"whatever."

"you know what? I think I'll go find PG, see ya!" I see his telltale pink outfit, skin, and hair out in the distance and sprint to him.

"hey there!" I blush a little nervous talking to my crush with my body changes. He looks really cute in a nerdy kind of way. He is wearing black rectangular glasses and has sweater vest on over his long sleeved dress shirt. The best has varying shades of pink diamonds on it and his shirt sleeves are rolled up neatly to mid forearm. This shows off his suprisingly toned muscles. He wasnt necessarily a bodybuilder, but he was flimsy or helpless at all. He was wearing kaki shorts and those tab moccasin dress shoes no one knows the name of.

"hey, Fi. Do you think I look presentable for our first day of education?" He asks, nervously patting out the nonexistent wrinkles in his vest.

"dont worry, you look cu- fine." I mentally facepalm.

"are you positive?" He looks himself over. "I've never been to high school before..."

"Don't worry Gumball, none of us have!" I tried to be reassuring, but that was difficult considering I had my own inhibitions to deal with.

there is soon a large ding and everyone is filing into the school. I spot New Cake hanging off of New MoChro's hip. He was darker skinned than her and was wearing a black T-shirt and black jeans. He don longer had his horn, but his hair was just as silver as it used to be. I also see ice Princess. Walking around in huge white stilettos and short shorts. They were kaki and complemented her light blue tank top nicely. She also had a cascade of hair swishing down her back. She turned and I saw she had some sort of weird bruising over her eyes. Each had a sparkly bit of blue sheen on the lid. She also had very red lips somehow. I shrugged and continue to glance around the hall as we all file towards the aiditorium. I see an orange figure walking down the halls but think nothing of him. My two best guy friends, Marshall lee and PG, were the two I wanted to find after my sister/ best girl friend ditched me for her boyfriend. I saw Marshall hanging in the hall with his umbrella closed up and being substituted for a cane as my cute little crush messes with his hair in a window.

"hey guys,"

"mh."

"oh, hey Fi, tell me what you think! Do you like the side part or should I wear it like normal."

"freeze!" I command. I take his hands away from his hair. All I do is brush my fingers through the tips of the gummy strands and spike it in the front. "Perfect!"

he looks in his makeshift mirror- window and grins at me.

i nearly melt on the spot.

"thanks fionna, your the best." We begin to walk Dow the pristine hallway and emerge into a large auditorium. It has rows and rows of seats. we take some together. Before I sit down, however, I see that orange guy again. He is sitting in the back corner and I see that he not only has orange skin, but he has a fire Mohawk above a red ruby jewel on his upper forehead. He looked very sad, but I decided not to let some depressed kid get me down on my VERY FIRST DAY OF HIGH SCHOOL!

a glittery man in a black business suit comes onto the stage. He looks all powerful, as if he could squash us under his thumb without having to lift a finger, if that made any sense.

"quiet down students. I would like to explain to you some things. First, I would like to welcome you all to AHSSR!" there was a hearty applause at this. "now, we have one of our builders working on a special dorm building you will begin staying in next week. We advise you all to begin preparations for moving into our boarding school. We must also inform you, though this is not a suggestion and this sort of... Activity should be postponed until after high school and hopefully after marriage, the Cosmic Owl has spoken to Glob, who has lifted the "no producing offspring with another species. He agrees that we should repopulate our world easily, but you are not to take part in this unroll your training here is done! We CANNOT stress this enough." there is an awkward silence. "now, onto academics. Everyone look under your chair. We all reach under our seats and sure enough find a Letter. It has three papers. One is a schedule, one is a map, and the other has a discription of each class we will be attending.

_FIONNA THE HUMAN:_

_Homeroom: Angelita Le'Foundor- 808_

_1st hour: literature. 8:00-9:00- 945_

_2nd hour: mathematics 9:05-10:05- 456_

_3rd hour: creative writing 10:10-11:10- 329_

_4th hour: free period in home room class 11:15-12:15- 808_

_5th hour: lunch period 12:15-1:00- cafeteria_

_6th hour: weapons training 1:05-2:05- field 1_

_7th hour: combat training 2:10-3:10- field 6_

_8th hour: Physical Education 3:15-4:15- gymnasium _

"cool! I have wepons and combat training classes!" I exclaim, "uh, what is literature?"

"literature is basically the study of styles of writing learned be reading novels." Pipes up my Prince Charming.

"meaning a boring reading class." States Marshawell

"well, I'm going to go to homeroom. See ya!" I walk quickly to room 808 and sRhein the last available seat. It is the second one to the corner, right beside orange guy. I shrugg and sit quietly, doodling on my notebook.

"...Fionna the human!" She calls for roll

"present and accounted for!" I say in a perfect impression of the little piñata that used to hang in the candy castle.

Later she calls a name I saw on the letter "spark flame!"

"here." He says, returning to the drawing pad he has in front of him. I glance over at it only to see a cute little drawing of a flower, but I see that he is adding accurate flames to the innocent plant. I find that rather interesting. I look at his outfit. He is wearing orange jeans and a red T- shirt. He has simplsub lack sneakers on his feet and a yellow and orange striped jacket. I see his face and decide cute in bruit ish kind of way. i see how he seems like the type that doesn't want to be noticed, but it is kind of hard considering his hair is made of fire and his skin is orange. I turn back to my notebook and begin to write down a story. It had no pretenses at all, it simply came to me in that moment, an idea that just suddenly appeared oit of nowhere. Soon, the bell rings and I am off to literature class.

it was not nearly as boring as Marshall Lee had said. It actually seemed interesting. I enjoyed learning about poems and novels. Part of my lack of boredom was due to the fact that a certain pink haired cutie sat with me throughout the class period. Soon, the bell rang and I scurried off to math. Marshall was in that class with me, and so was ice princess. It was interesting considering IP flirted with everyone the whole time. Her tiara sat high and mighty on her head. If I had any more classes with her, today would be very long. The bell finally brings and I feel relief to be away from Sara's possessive nature over guys. I find myself in creative writing.

i always loved to write stories. I used to think that I would write books on my adventures and get them published, but said adventures took up all of my time now that I had a whole hour to do things related to writing, I might actually do it. I sat down only to see flame prince next to me. Interesting. I noticed now how secluded he looked, as if he didn't want to be seen at all, which was probably hard considering his hair was made of fire. He was wearing some blue jeans, a red t-shirt, and a horizontal striped jacket. It was yellow and orange. He was also wearing orange sneakers. I guess I knew his favorite color.

"Now class, I would like you all to write a story. It can be fictional or real, and we will read them in front of the classroom. He tensed at this but decided to brush it off. I was excited and got started right away. After class I heard flame prince talk to our teacher, Prof. Windfall. He mentioned poetry, that is all I heard. I felt curious, but forced myself not to eavesdrop.

next period was free period, so I decided to sit next to spark again.

"Hello, I'm fionna." I say, politely sticking out my hand. He stays stagnant

"name's spark." He grumbles.

"what are you drawing?"

"nothing," he closes the pad, "are you fionna the human?" He chuckles a little.

"what is so wrong with that?" I counter, appalled and self conscious. He only shakes his head And smirks at his notebook, probably working on his creative writing Project. I harrumph and cross my arms over my chest. I glare at him for a split second before deciding he wasn't worth my time. I continue my story, but begin to run out of ideas, so I put it away. I glance around the room and feel as if it is too quiet. I wished a monster would burst through the wall, but seeing as the Princess Monster is alive, there are no monsters around. She was, of course, chosen for her species.

i look back at Flame Prince. He was delicately, slowly scratching an enchanted pencil on his fire retardant paper. His face had softened as his pencil makes swirling calligraphy on his page. I would have been frustrated that I couldn't read it if it weren't so beautiful. I sit back and watch him. He looks very focused. His features are thoughtfigure somehow looked very boyish, as if he was like me, and suddenly skipped two years of his life.

"how old are you?" I blurt.

"sixteen, same as everyone else."

"You know what I mean."

"I was supposed to turn fifteen in four months." He said.

"I was supposed to have stayed fourteen after my birthday two weeks ago."

" Interesting."

"are you working on the CW project?"

"CW? Oh, you mean Creative Writing. Yeah."

"What is your's about?" I ask

"you'll see when I read it in class tomorrow."

"Can't wait."

"so, you're the last human?"

"yup. What about you? Did you have any family of your species?"

"yeah, a mom. She always pressured time to be evil, but she really was the coolest."

"you must miss her." At this his face falls.

"yeah, but then again, no one has parents or a family these days." I sigh and my eyes flick to the clock. We will go in about twenty seconds. I begin packing up and walk out the door. Off to lunch, and then to Weapons class. What busy day!


	3. Chapter 3

_FIONNA THE HUMAN:_

_Homeroom: Angelita Le'Foundor- 808_

_1st hour: literature. 8:00-9:00- 945_

_2nd hour: mathematics 9:05-10:05- 456_

_3rd hour: creative writing 10:10-11:10- 329_

_4th hour: free period in home room class 11:15-12:15- 808_

_5th hour: lunch period 12:15-1:00- cafeteria_

_6th hour: weapons training 1:05-2:05- field 1_

_7th hour: combat training 2:10-3:10- field 6_

_8th hour: Physical Education 3:15-4:15- gymnasium_

_ **I'm going to put this at the beginning of each chapter so I can remember foionna's schedule! Sorry I've been away so long... I had seussical and then CRCTS and exams and some other stuff ... It's just a lot. I will update more now though! WOOHOO SUMMER!**_

I sit with cake and MoChro during lunch. Soon Marshall lee and PG join us as well, and, naturally, begin to bicker. I soon have to lend Marshall the jacket I smartly brought to cover the hole in is shirt from where Gumball's hair got stuck on it and ripped a hole in it. The lunch was pretty boring; a cheese sandwich and some potato chips. I also got myself a water bottle.

I was so excited for next hour! Weapons training! I know how to wield a sword. And an axe. I've never told, but I actually prefer axes over swords. I just had to use my sword because it was a gift from cake for my twelfth birthday. And I have always wanted to use a bow ever since Gumball had that party and I hung out with huntress princess. She showed me a lot but I never really got to try the bow.i walk to the basement floor only to find a large, high ceilinged, field. It has beautiful green grass and weapons of all sorts are mounted everywhere. I wander through the rows of the sleek tools of conflict.

my eyes fill with the wonder of all the weapons. I don't know how I will ever choose.

My thoughts are soon interrupted by Cake dragging me over to where the rest of the class is lined up. I stand next to Cake on the end.

A strict looking teacher walks through the large double doors into class. She has on a t-shirt with shorts that have some sort of elastic that causes them to puff and become suddenly slimmer. They are a bright red and her shirt is gold. She wears a gold band in her hair, has a matching red ribbon around her neck that attatches to a gold whistle. Her shoes are red, gold, and silver sneakers. Jerking her hand up and around the wistle, she brings the small metal instrument to her mouth and blows in one fluid motion. a sort of wheelbarrow floats up beside her carrying black outfits.

" I am madam blade, and there are few rules in my class, but they shouldn't be too hard to follow. rule one: all rules must be followed or you will face punishment. Rule two: disregard the bell when it comes to my class. if you are not here when I enter the field, you are late. You will also not be dismissed until I say you may. I understand other teachers will also punish you for being late, so I will provide you a pass. Rule three: each day you will change into these uniforms before I enter the field. In other words, be dressed before class starts. Rule four: listen to what I tell you to do, don't talk back, and we will not have a problem. In other terms, I'm a bee. You don't bother me, I won't bother you, and we can get along. Rule five: try to enjoy this class. I, a deity of weapons, feel this subject very interesting. Are you excited?"

I nod eagerly and say "definitely!"

the rest of the class only grumbles, except Cake of course. She only nods, though. Very typical. The royals have never had to handle a weapon before, I was always the one to do that for them...

"now, go change into your sparring robes." She takes a stack of the robes and throws them into the air. Everyone is surprised to see the outfit gently falls, still perfectly folded, on the ground infront of them.

we enter our designated changing rooms. The little shack on the right for the boys, and the one on the left for the girls. I enter to see a room full of little lockers. We are to put our regular clothes in them and leave our robes there when we are not in class. As I wear the long robe, I realize it is a bit too big for me. I put on my pants that fall down past my feet, and tie the red sash as tightly as possible. To my amazement, the robes shrink to perfectly match my size. The a bottom if the pants still crumple about at my ankles, and the sleeves reach my mid-palm, but it feels very comfortable.

the girls exit the changing room and we line back up, with me still on the end.

"now, we will go down the line, starting with you," she points to the boy on the other end. "you will tell me your former status or occupation, then your species and your name."

"prince Jonathan Seed. I was a tree person and was prince of the forest."

"princess ivory tusk. am was an elephant, and was princess of a tribe of elephants.

it goes on until it reaches cake. " my name is cake. I used to be a magical cat that could change shape. I was an adventuress."

"I am fionna. I haven't really changed during this experience as I used to be a human. The last human. I am also an adventuress."

"child, you must be so excluded. Most can at least talk about their family in memory, but you probably never even met your parents. I admire how the humans mastered my art of weaponry in disputes, but they did use my weapons as something destructive. Hmm. You may choose your weapon first." I turn My head to the side in confusion.

"oh, how silly of me! Today you will pick weapons you will use the rest of the year. we will also begin to get a feel for them by practicing on dummies. Now go ahead and choose," she gesture toward the racks behind her. My eyes light up and I jog to the display of weapons before me. As soon as I reach the first row, however, I slow, wanting to take my time choosing the perfect weapon. I soon lift a pink sword made of rose quarts, but soon decide it feels off balanced and heavy. I continue to meander down, and soon see a clump of different axes. I am ecstatic! I look carefully at them, drinking in the sight of the beautiful craftsmanship. Soon I find a deep violet bladed axe, but it's blade continues into a sithe on the opposite edge. Gently lifting it up by the thick silver hilt, I test it in my hand. It feels so balanced. It fits both me and my hand perfectly and I see it begin to glow a bit in my hand. I walk back to the coach.

"an excellent choice, fionna, please find a practice station and begin breaking it in."

I run to a course filled with wooden test dummies. I weigh the sithe-axe and grip the glistening handle. I glance down at it and see that, in addition to some beautiful swirls and other patterns, there is a sort of name engraved on the handle. It says _Alcestar. Huh, _I think_, it must be its name. _I soon continue focusing; matching my muscle movements to the shape of this new weapon.

I run toward the dummies, swinging the weapon expertly around my head so it doesn't decapitate me, all the while building speed. I chop off the first wooden man's head, then, flipping the weapon around in my hand and redirecting it's momentum, I swing at another. This time i follow all the way through and chop through the wood next to him into splinters. I then flip backwards and bring the seith side of the blade straight down the middle of the last dummy as I land behind it.

i am surrounded by shattered wood and silence. I look around, blushing as I see everyone but cake (who is grinning proudly) has a look of horror and awe on their face. I walk up to coach blade.

"can I maybe have a new course?" I ask. "Maybe one that is a bit harder. That one was pretty basic."

" of course, dear, let me just Finnish showing Eric here how to grip his weapon and I want to talk to you." She blows her whistle and a much more challenging course rises from the ground. I see that these dummies have weapons and gears, which mean they will move and maybe even fight back.

this was going to be fun.

i lunge at the warriors as they big in to swing (not very accurately, I might add) They begin moving side to side and up and down. I still complete the course only thirty seconds slower than last time. I wipe my forehead and replace my blonde hair into my blue hair tie. The wisps of hair were beginning to ticle my sweaty face and neck. I hear a slow and steady clapping behind me.

"Wonderful, dear! Simply amazing! You have areal talent with that weapon of yours! Please, come into my office."

* * *

"Fionna. You tell mat you are an adventuress?"

"Yes. Cake and I were partners. We were not really royalty so we just lived in our tree house. We didn't have to run any kingdom so we spent our time just hanging out. Soon we realized that the royalty Aaa needed a sort of protector. We would rescue them and preform tasks for them and such. We also would explore dungeons and fight monsters! We felt it was mourn job to fight evil!"

"Interesting." madam blade gets a quizzical look. "How exactly did you learn how to wield weapons?"

"well, madam, one time when I was about seven, and cake was twenty one, her family, which took me in when I was a baby, was attacked by a dragon. My adopted dad died in the attack. His dying wish was for cake to take me far away and room with me as a sort of half-sister guardian. She wanted her to teach me how to defend myself. She did not know how to wield a weapon herself. We went to the library once and found some books on combat and weapons. They didn't really make sense so we went back to the library so we could find some more basic ones or at least something that would help us make sense of the books we had. On our way we met Choose Goose who sold us a magical sort of training program for fighting. It was really effective and I thought it was really fun. Eventually cake and I became adventuresses and fought evil."

"interesting..." She looks at her lamp "I honestly think you need to be in a more advanced class..."

"No! You can't change my schedule! Cake is in this class! She was never very good at weapons. She always used her stretchy powers."

"hm... i wish I could personally train with you but I have to monitor other students... I know! I will start an after school advanced class! I actually do have a couple more students a little more experienced... Not nearly as exceptional as you but I wouldn't want you in a class by yourself. How about that?"

"That sounds great!"

"alright. In this class I will use you In a lot of demonstrations. Is that alright?"

"Completely!"

"we'll class is going to end soon. Why don't you go out there and tell everyone I want them to change back into their normal clothes?"

"sure!"

* * *

I walk down the hall, telling cake all about my extra class, down to field 6. We enter to see a crowd of people talking to friends as we wait for our teacher to come in. I see that there are three other people that I know in the room. Marshal lee, prince Gumball, and Flame Prince.

"WELCOME TO COMBAT TRAINING! I WANT YOU ALL IN A LINE BY THE TIME I COUNT TO THREE OR YOU GET TO FIGHT YOURS TRULY RIGHT HERE!" Comes a booming voice. Everyone scrambles into a line. I'm between Gumball and Cake. I see that flame prince is at the very end of the line.

"VERY GOOD! I AM COACH PAUL UNCH! YOU CAN CALL ME COACH." NOW TODAY YOU ALL WILL BE PAIRED UP AS COMBAT PARTNERS. YOU WILL SWICH PARTNERS THREE TIMES OVER THIS WHOLE YEAR. WAIT A MINUTE." The large man marches down the line. Straight to flame prince. "KID YOU CANNOT HAVE AN UNFAIR ADVANTAGE!" he reaches into his green and black track suit and pulls out a little flask of white powder. He sprinkles it on flame prince. He doubles over and wretches a bit and then stands back up. His body is no longer flaming. His skin is still a yellow-y orange and he still has his burnt orange monormal he looks only slightly smaller but he is still much taller and leaner than me.

"NOW YOUR PARTNERS! BOYS GOT TO THE FAR SIDE OF THE FIELD! GIRLS STAY HERE! YOUR FIRST PARTNER WILL BE OF THE OPPOSITE SEX. AS WILL BE YOUR YOUR LAST. YOUR SECOND WILL BE YOUR SAME GENDER."

he walks around picking people to be partners. His system seems very random but I soon see his pattern. It seems as if his choices appear to challenge both partners. I know why I am one of the last ones. He underestimates me because of my appearance. I smirk. He will regret it.

"YOU IN BLUE! YES YOU BLONDIE WITH THE BUNNY HAT! YOUR GONNA BE PAIRED WITH HOT STUFF OVER HERE!"

I'm speechless. I simply march over to flame prince and my sparring mat.

"NOW KIDS THIS IS NOT WRESTLING. YOU WILL THROW PUNCHES AND MAY USE ANY TRICKS YOU MAY HAVE UP YOUR SLEEVE. THIS DOES INCLUDE POWERS. I WOULD ADVISE YOU NOT TO HOLD BACK." He looks at all of us. "START!"

i lunge at FP. He throws a fist at my face as he runs at me full speed. I grab it and twist it in my hand. He grabs my shoulder and spins me around as he wrestles his fist from my grasp. He locks onto my wrist and attempts to pin my hand to my back. I knew if he dI'd this it would end the fight. I spin around in the direction of my left hand which he is holding. I end up behind him and kick his back. It wasn't a very good mood as he ends up yanking harshly on my arm as he falls forward. I tackle him but he remains standing. I end up on his back but jump off. He faces me and throws another punch. I block his hand and punch him in the gut. I get into a fighting stance as he recovers. I'm bouncing on the balls of my feet. He lands a kick to my side and I run at him. At the last second I dodge his oncoming fist by dropping to the ground. I do a sort of spin kick and trip him. He falls straight onto his back. Before he can jump up I grab his feet. He kicks and lands a foot on my face. I'm a bit bruised but it is nothing like what actual monsters have done to me. Soon we are both on our feet. I lunge and he seems ready to block anything I throw. I instead grab both his shoulders and flip myself over him. When I land I turn around the same time as him. i kick him in his stomach, taking him by surprise, and he stumbles backwards a bit. He still has time however to grab my leg and knock me to the ground. I quickly throw my knee up as he tries to pin me. I have gone into full on fighting mode. He is separated from me by my leg and I throw him off of me. i then jump up myself and we are both standing again. I can see a bit of fury in his eyes. We stand there for a second as I take in my surroundings. We are the only ones still fighting. Coach is reffing and everyone else is staring in awe. Again. Except for Cake Marshall and PG. I look back at flame prince and see him lunging at me. He grabs my shoulders and immense heat hits me. The pain is unbearable. I struggle desperately as tears reach my eyes. I free myself and wipe my face.

"Oh you're going to wish you hadn't done that."

"what are you going to do to me little girl?"

"So we are trash talking now?" I ask cockily as we go through a little Throw-block pattern. I begin to throw a punch to punctuate each word.

"Well I don't see what a DEFENSELESS... LITTLE... ROYAL... LIKE... YOU... CAN... DO... TO... ME! I've been protecting EVERY PRINCE in this world for AS LONG as I could remember a because they can't seem to defend themselves! SO HOW IS IT THAT THE PUNY LITTLE HUMAN WITH NO SPECIAL POWERS OR ANYTHING AT ALL IS PROTECTING THOSE WHO HAVE SOMETHING THAT DEFINES THEM? HOW AM I PROTECTING THOSE WITH ACTUAL STRENGTH? HUH?! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU LITTLE SNOB!" during this I completely whale on him; punching, kicking, every time he would get back up he would be in for a harder beating.

but then he catches my fist

"I am not a child! I am not a snob! You are the weak one with nothing but your own bland skin! That means I am stronger than you!" He burns my hand "more powerful than you!" He kicks me into my back. "I can squash you like a bug!"

"DON'T YOU DARE PRETEND YOUR BETTER THAN ME WHEN ALL YOU DID WAS RELY ON YOUR LITTLE MOMMY TO TAKE CARE OF YOU!" i jump up and in ine fluid motion kick his knee caps, spin him around and pin his arm to his back."YOUR WHOLE LIFE WHILE YOU DID NOTHING! ALL KINGS AND PRINCES AND QUEENS EVER HAVE TO DO IS GIVE ORDERS AND GET SERVED EVERYTHING THEY COULD EVER WANT! THEY MAKE THEIR CITIZENS DO THEIR DIRTY WORK FOR THEM!" I say this as he struggles to break free, but I'm not done with him yet. "I AM MY OWN KINGDOM! MY HEAD GIVES THE ORDERS AND MY BODY CARIES THEM OUT! I DO MY OWN WORK AND USE MY OWN EFFORT DESPITE MY 'WEAKNESS'!" I release him and kick his back. He falls face first to the ground. I look over him as he flips over with a groan.

"if having powers makes me a brat like all the rest of you royals then I would rather stay normal and insignificant like I am right now, thank you very much. And if you didn't get it through that thick, fire filled head of yours yet, you just lost. I guess I'm not as weak as you thought. You see I can't be or I would probably be dead by now." I then simply walk away, brushing shoulders with a slack jawed coach as I walk over to the table with water bottles on top.

"water break." The coach says. It was the first I heard him speak instead of yell.

the bell rings a few minutes later.

* * *

"What was that?" asks prince Gumball in PE. We were running the mile and he and flame prince were the only people i knew in that class with me.

"I dont know. I was just mad..."

"do you really think we are like that?"

"no! Well, yes... I don't know!"

"I had no idea you were so unhappy about your lack of powers. And that you disliked having to rescue us 'royals' and you call us"

I remain silent. We finish the mile and I nearly go the whole class period without having to confront FP. Disappointingly he bumps into me while I'm leaving class.

"You are a pretty good fighter girlie." he bites out.

"you mad that a girl beat you? Or is it that a human beat you? Or maybe your mad because a girl human beat you."

"No."

"Yes you are. I can see it in your eyes. Bet you would be burning me to a crisp if your flames were back on right now."

with my luck, his flaming skin pops back right that second. Crap.

he grins. "oh you do NOT wanna mess with me, human." He shoves me by my forearms.

"Ow!" I wince and see burning handprints on my arms.

"there is so much more where that came from!"

cake had gone ahead home without me and the two other friend I had were no where in sight, so I did the only logical thing I could do. I ran.

"COME BACK HERE YOU WEAK LITTLE HUMAN!"

he chased me all the way through the woods. I was not following the path to the treehouse so I come across a cliff. He comes up behind me.

"This will teach you not to mess with a fire elemental!"

he makes a tall circle of fire around us. He shoots fire from his hands and it hits my leg, stomach, and chest. I fall to the ground. I see a flaming fist hit crash towards my face, and then I black out.

**boy am I evil :3**


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back babies! I know I left you all off on a cliffy... But now I have my patter in crime! She has helped me come up with tons of new ideas... THX GIRRRLLLL

* * *

_pain._

_all I feel is the pain._

_pain in my arms and chest and head._

_i open my eyes to see only a deep red._

_it continues on forever._

_i realize that this red blanket that surrounds me is pain liquified._

_it lights my every nerve in a fire._

_and then I see it._

_There is a house. I begin to swim toward it. The thick liquid resists, but I swim harder and harder. _

_That is when I hear the screams._

_i don't know why but I swim towards them. I feel protective over these people somehow. I don't know why I do this. I should be running from whatever is causing their suffering but I have to save them. I don't know them, but I need to help. _

_Suddenly I realize that I am no longer swimming, but running on gravel. It crunches beneath my feet. I soon come upon a burning house. But the fire... Is green. I quickly open the door. I hear a little girl scream "Mom! Daddy!" And soon realize... That it is me... I scream... I'm screaming for my parents... But.. That is impossible! I never knew them! How can this be real? The pain feels real... The terror feels real ... But it isn't, right? It can't be really happening!_

_I enter my parents room. I see my mother, bleeding, lying on the ground... And my father... His eyes have turned black where it should be white... And his pupils are a sick green... Like the fire that dances around him. His mouth is covered in the blood from my mother's corpse.._

_"daddy?"_

_he snarles_

_"daddy why is mommy... What did you do to mom?"_

_he lunges at me.. and I cower. I feel his teeth rip into my arm and leg. Then he pins me flat to the ground...while his head twists oddly to the side. This is not my father. It can't possibly be my dad. He dips his head and rips his jaw into my chest. I see him pull away, holding my heart in his teeth. _

_my vision blurs, and I am back in that void... But this time I find a door... It leads to a beautiful meadow. But as I walk the flowers and grass turn dead and black. _

_"You..." I hear whisper from infront of me. It seems to be a small cat. She is an old cat. "Human.. You are death... Humans are plague... You shall die..." And she attacks me. Her claws cut me as I cry... The tears flow freely..._

_"You are the reason all of my kind are dead! Fionna! You are despicable!" I Athens realize that this old cat... Is cake... _

_"Cake?"_

_"Don't you dare speak my name demon!" She continues to slash at me._

_"cake... What is happening? Why... I'm your friend cake! Why are you so angry?"_

_"DIE! DIE! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!" She just keeps saying that as blood fills me world._

_"NO! Cake no please! Please cake!" Thus can't be real! It could never happen! What ever made cake hate me so much?_

"No!" I sit straight up in the unfamiliar bed I'm sitting in... And then I see him... Flame prince is sitting next to me. His hands hold tongs and my forehead has a wet cloth on it. I suddenly realize the burning harsh pain in my chest.

"good you are awake." he says nonchalantly. "You should sit back. You were hurt really bad."

"what? Where-"

"you're at my house."

"Wait! So you just attack me in pure fury and then take me home to fix me up?"

"well I couldn't just leave you there on the ground."

"but you- why did you-"

"here. Drink this."

he holds out a cup of water and I flinch away from his hand being so close. I quickly grab it out of his hand and begin to sip.

"how did you go from total rage to doctor in a matter of- WAIT how long have I been here?"

"few hours."

"Cake is probably worrying like crazy!"

"eh."

"No not 'eh'" I scowl. "You attack me in the middle of a forest and just expect to take me home with my reaction being 'thank you so much for nursing me to health I am forever in your debt'?"

"No. I just was making a Gesture."

"wow I am so touched. Especially since you ATTACKED ME IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"Why can you not just accept my help and leave when you are better?"

"because you are the one who made me need to get better!"

"well i'm sorry okay!"

"well I don't forgive you!"

"fine"

"and now I'm leaving!"

"fine!"

I get out of the bed and walk to the door. Soon I collapse onto the ground though, clutching my chest.

"see."

"shut up" I snap.

he walks over to me and piks me up gently, then carries me back into the bed.

"how long do I need to stay here?"

"judging by that I would say a day or two."

"But I have class! And the report!"

"do you want to drastically alter your respiratory system?"

"I don't even know what that means!"

"do you want lung failure!"

I am silent. my eyes widen. "Will- will that really happen to me?"

"maybe."

"so if I walk out that door... I could die."

"possibly."

"what are my chances?"

"I would say 35% chance of being hurt severely 60% chance of dying, and 5% chance of being totally fine."

"oh..." I look down at my bandaged chest.

"Wait! Did you put this...?" I blush in fury.

"we'll your skin was charred. You were bleeding a lot. It was the only logical thing to do." He chuckles a bit.

"Hmf!" I cross my arms and turn away.

"You know what I think?" He says after a long, tension filled silence. "I think you don't like feeling weak."

I glare at him.

"that is a lot like me. You see I was humiliated after you beat me. I felt I had something to prove. So I went after you... And my emotions got out of hand... I didn't realize what I was doing until a few slashes after you were unconscious."

I looked down to see that there were a few more slashes on my body. One on my thy and one on my face.

"but I'm very sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

"what?"

"I was taunting you. If I hadn't done that you wouldn't have gotten so mad."

"mhm..." He looks away from me for a bit. "hey... What was that all about?"

I give him a questioning glance.

"the screaming?"

"oh... I had a nightmare." I shiver in remembrance of it. " my parents were there... Even though I never knew them."

"hope you are better now."

I stay silent... Thinking.

"I'm going to get you something to eat."

he comes back with a bowl of cereal.

"hey... If you are made of fire... How do you have water here?"

"my human body requires me to drink it... My body seems to filter it so the oxygen can be used to help fuel my skin... Or something... My flames are more on the surface now so it doesn't hurt going down."

"huh... So are we in the flame kingdom right now?"

"no. Just a cave."

"weird... And how are you not burning everything?"

"it is all enchanted."

"how did you enchant it?" i ask, taking a bite of my cereal.

" Part of my pack of fabrics. They wanted me to be able to participate without burning the school down. My clothes are enchanted too. I can't really set things On fire... Unless I want to burn something."

"So it is supposed to give you more control and help keep people safe?"

"It didn't keep you safe."

I sigh. "Hey I'm going to sleep now." I lay back and he blows out the candle. Now... He inhales it. I wonder a out this before drifting off to sleep.

"goodnight fionna." Is the last thing I hear.


End file.
